


The Simple Things

by Pheasant



Series: Fire Emblem: I Ship It! [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Kind of Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: It was the way the treated each other,Even in the darkest time.The opposites that meshed togetherTo create the more fearsome team.The lion that ripped enemies to shreds,The cheerful bird that welcomed you home.





	The Simple Things

It was the simple things.

The way she made sure his bow was fixed and ready to go in the morning 

Because of course he forgot again.

The way he would acknowledge the beauty of every woman around;

But, if asked, would always claim his wife was the most stunning woman alive.

The way she would ruffle her feathers at every stray compliment towards her

But let him keep doing it anyway with a hidden smile.

The way he would put himself in danger to save her

Because he couldn't bear to see her in pain.

The way she would cut him into ribbons with sharp words,

But drew her sword the moment anyone else began to speak ill.

The way she would try to make dinner,

Even though she knew it wouldn't turn out well.

The way he would try it anyway,

Just to see her smile.

The way he praised her like she was Naga herself,

Praising everything she did,

Because no one else would really see her the way she needed to be seen.

The way she knew she could cry on his shoulder,

Because no glimpse of weakness would make him leave.

Yes, it was truly the simple things.

No amount of flowery language or poetry could recreate

Her laugh like that of the heartiest angel

And his devotion that, though hidden, was deeper than the most fearsome oceans.

It was truly those things that made the relationship last,

The simple little things.


End file.
